


Too hot for your own good

by terraknives



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is an oblivious idiot, Alternate Universe - High School, Catra is not jealous, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Why did Catra thought coming to a highschool pool party filled with drunk, horny teenagers ogling at her girlfriend was a good idea?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Too hot for your own good

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ~

Going to a highschool pool party filled with half naked, horny teenagers is one of the worst and the best decision Catra ever made. On one hand she got to see her hot girlfriend Adora in a sexy swimsuit - not that she needed a reason to see her half naked. It wad nothing she hasn't already seen but it never fails to thrill her.

The only problem? Everyone else got to see her too. No one can resist the temptation that is Adora afterall.

Adora being Adora fails to notice the fleeting gaze and lingering touches of both guys and girls on her - who can blame them. She looks like an absolute goddess, standing in the middle of a bunch of girls squealing about something unimportant. Her glorious body on display - being a martisl artist had it's perks.

_Why does she have to be so fucking hot?_

Although Catra did feel smug because even though Adora was busy chatting and listening to other's her eyes caught Catra's way too often. Catra may not be buff but she's got her perks and the way Adora keeps drooling at her is just too satisfying.

"Woah! If looks could kill." Glimmer interrupted Catra's death stare at a girl getting a bit too close to Adora.

"What do you want Sparkles?" she asked sipping her drink slowly - she had to drive the Best Friend Squad back home (she would die before calling them that out loud). 

"Oh don't mind me, just here for the show." she replied with a smirk. Anyone who knew Catra could see her irritation at the crowd around Adora. Who could blame her really? 

"There won't be a show, Glitter. Adora loves the attention, I'm not gonna be a jealous bitch and take it away from her. It's not her fault she doesn't see them lusting after her." Catra sighed.

_Why is thay dork so oblivious?_

"If it were me i would've dragged her away from those horny beasts." Glimmer shrugged, she lacked the self control and had an abundance of temper.

"Oh trust me i want to. But at the end of the day, Adora is mine and I'm hers. I'm the only one entitled to get a piece of that." She smirked.

"Okay. Ewwww." Glimmer said with a faux disgusted expression although inside she was just so happy for her friends.

"Ughh. I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch." Catra said smashing her empty cup, glaring at the girl who purposely sliped in front of Adora and Adora being Adora caught her.

"Okay that was definitely on purpose." Glimmer noted - no one falls like that accidentally.

"Fuck it." Catra said as she grabbed Glimmer's drink and downed it - for the sake of being dramatic.

"Hey!"

"God Sparkles your drinks are as terrible as you." Catra said, swallowing down the vile liquid.

"Maybe don't drink them then." Glimmer mumbled.

As soon as Adora saw Catra approaching her she broke through the crowd around her and walked towards her with a soft dorky smile which was reserved only for Catra. 

_God she's such a dork._

"Hey Adora." Catra greeted in a low, sultry tone which she knows makes Adora swoon.

"Catr-"

Before Adora could even completely her greeting she was pushed into the pool - by Catra - the ultimate betrayal. It took her a few seconds to gather herself and she swam up to the edge where Catra was perched.

Adora had a someone-kicked-my-puppy, sad look on her face, whih was absolutely adorable according to Catra.

"What was that for?" she asked full-on hurt in her voice.

But Catra's laughter brought a smile on her face. 

"Babe, you're too hot for your own good. Someone had to cool you down." she replied with a shrug.

"You think I'm hot." Adora breathed out, no matter how many times Catra praises her, it never fails to make her heart skip a beat.

"CATRA THINKS I'M-" Adora was once again cut off by Catra pushing her back into the pool.

"Nothing to see here." Catra waved off the few who turned to look at the short commotion - most were too drunk or busy sucking face anyways.

When Adora resurfaced again, both of them burst into laughter, the noise of the party fading into the background as they took in each other for probably the hundredth time that night.

Catra leaned in to place a small kiss on Adora's soft lips. Everything and everyone forgotten in that moment - it was just them, just Adora and Catra.

Coming to this god awful party was not that bad afterall

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
